


Infinite Love

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: So this is based off of the major spoiler I found out today so enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of the major spoiler I found out today so enjoy!

This was it, he was going to do it today. Killian sat at the usual booth at grannies nervously waiting for Emma to walk through the door, fiddling with the small box that he held in his hand under the table. 

Ruby wandered over to the table and cleared her throat "you nervous?" She smiled. 

Killian snapped out of his thoughts "more than I thought I would be" he said as he looked up at her. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder "you'll be fine, just be yourself" 

Killian chuckled nervously "thanks Ruby" he said. 

Ruby left the table and Killian looked around the diner at everyone, David and Snow were on the table opposite them, Killian thought back to when he asked David his permission he was certainly surprised he said yes seeing as they'd just started to properly bond and now he was going to become his son in law... Oh god he was going to become Snow White and Prince Charmings son in law, he was going to be royalty Killian laughed to himself about that. 

"What are you laughing at?" Came a voice from behind him, in the midst of daydreaming he hadn't noticed Emma walk in. 

Killian's eyes widened "nothing Swan" he said. 

"So.. what are we doing here? And why is half the town here?" Emma said looking around suspiciously. 

Killian took a deep breath, stood up and held out his hand, Emma looked at him confused "What's going on?" She asked. 

"Just stand up Swan" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. 

Killian got down on one knee and held out the box to Emma and everyone's eyes in grannies were on them, he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a pretty big diamond on the top. 

Killian took another deep breath "Swan...Emma, we've been through so much and we've lost each other more times than I can count but in the end we always found our way back to each other, admittedly we didn't get off the best start but after a while you seemed to warm up to my charms" he smiled at her "what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and do everything that comes with being married so Emma Swan will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Emma looked completely taken back by his speech but it definitely got to her as she had tears running down her cheeks "stand up" she whispered. 

He looked at her "what?" He asked. 

"Stand up you idiot" she let out a watery laugh. 

Killian stood up and Emma pulled him into a passionate kiss, she pulled back "of course I'll marry you!" She said giving him a big smile.

"Well that's a relief" he said as he pulled the ring out of the box and went to put it onto her left hand but she stopped him "Swan?" 

"I want to have my ring on the same finger you will" 

"Of course love" he said as he slipped the ring onto her right finger. 

The diner erupted into applause and Emma's parents came over to them "we are so happy for you guys" said Snow. 

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" Emma said hugging her mother and father. 

David turned to Killian "so you're going to be my son in law, honestly never thought that would happen" 

Killian chuckled "the feeling is mutual mate"

David laughed "well I know you'll make my daughter very happy but if you break her heart you know I'm good with a sword"

"Noted" Killian nodded. 

After speaking to a few more people they decided to call it a night, on their walk home Emma kept staring at the ring on her finger "so who helped you pick out the ring?" She asked. 

He looked at her surprised "I'm hurt Swan you don't think i could pick out this beauty on my own?" He said lifting her hand to look at the ring. 

She lifted a eyebrow at him and he sighed "Henry.." 

"Thought so" Emma said chuckling slightly. 

They approached their house and went inside, Killian hardly had a chance to shut the door behind them before Emma pushed him against it and slanted her lips over his, Killian relaxed into the kiss and moved his lips against hers. 

After a few minutes Emma pulled back for air "did you mean what you said? About having everything that comes with being married?" She asked. 

"Of course I meant it" he said caressing her cheek. 

"So.. you want a family?" Emma asked. 

"Emma I want everything with you"

Emma leaned her forehead against his "hmm I love you"

"And I you Swan, infinitely"


End file.
